creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Castle36
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shining-Armor page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 18:40, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: We do not follow your opinion, but rather how people use it most commonly. Your ban stays. Icecreamcaekbot (talk) 18:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey His adminship will not be revolked, but you have a point, however please do not demand for a adminship to be taken away. Majin112 (talk) 02:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE That is up to an admins point of view. Majin112 (talk) 13:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Three Days for the following reason: Spamming If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 3 days for the following reason: Homophobia. Second offense. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 23:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, just because no mods or admins are active doesn't mean the chat logger won't log everything you say for future reference (including the "none of them mods are active / so suck it"). — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) } There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it, but not for long! 21:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 19:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC)